Roie Allius
(formerly)|citizenship = *Aefilon (formerly) * |current_status = Alive|aliases = *Happy *Knife-ear *Cat|appeared_in = South Side Troubles}}Roie Allius is a wizard Elf and a former agent of the United Liberators Coalition assigned to the team Liberators-830B in Union City. History Childhood Born in the high cold mountains of Europe, Allius was different than most of his stick-in the-mud family of wizards. He was happier than most of them, and grew up being quite the trouble-maker for his family. He had trouble focusing on his studies and while he did learn basic pyromancy magic, he was never serious about it, preferring to use his wand for his own amusement and for practical jokes. As he describes, no one in his home was happy, or ever smiled much. He wanted to be the exception. The time came when he finally came of age, and he was disowned from his family, who no longer had any legal responsibility for him. He was then exiled from his home, and despite having friends, none of them were willing to give him a place to stay. He was a bartender for some time in his early adulthood, and while serving a drink an accident occurred, resulting in the bar being burnt down and Allius becoming traumatized from the incident. This had a lasting effect on him, removing much of his cheery disposition. Immigration to America Allius's immigration to America was not a smooth one, as he had difficulty acquiring permission to live within the United States. He seemingly struggled on the path to citizenship, claiming that it was because of racism and that 'others were not enthusiastic as he was' that it took so long. He did not acquire United States citizenship until the age of 22. Agent of the ULC Sometime before 2028, Allius joined the United Liberators Coalition. Allius joined Liberators-830B for a time, being assigned to the chapter as a new agent. He found difficulty in his attempts to integrate with the team and failed to carry out his assignments, displeasing his teammates and the commander, Charlie Lang. He failed to follow protocol on multiple occasions and was revealed to have an extremely limited, childlike knowledge of world history, common knowledge and was apparently woefully under-educated and ignorant of both Coalition activities and regulations, and of common things in day-to-day life in general. It was because of this that Lang insisted he 'catch up' and study intensely to make up for this deficiency in knowledge. His relationship with his fellow Elf Norlar soured quickly as Norlar regarded him to be a burden on the team and an unprofessional person who was a liability. The elder Elf would repeatedly belittle and insult him, often mocking his competency as an agent. Lang, after finding that Allius had failed to take the crash courses as instructed and had done almost zero work as an agent, decided that he had no other option but to suspend Allius from the team, and to reevaluate his competency level at the Academy. In mid-March, he was sent to San Francisco for competency evaluation. Allius in the academy was determined to pass, sticking with the harder path and pushing his body to the limits, and even beyond, he learned quickly, his isolationist style wouldn't work--not if he planned to stay with the team. Allius's test was barely passed, the What-If questions throwing him for a loop. He would return to Ekhota Base. however--on probation, he was much more down to Earth and humbled, clearly now willing to work more with the team and to help the city with his skills. Personality Allius, despite his humor and charm, has grown more serious in adulthood and views his wand mostly as a tool, though he does play the occasional prank using magic. Allius has a poor work ethic, as during his time as agent he had not conducted any field work or work of any kind, preferring to stay in his quarters where he claimed he was studying. He also reacted poorly to criticism and had a displeased attitude when criticised, factors that led to his suspension as an agent. After his training in the Bootcamp, Allius returned, humbled by the experience, and willing to work hard on the team to help people of Union city, though he still Powers and Abilities Powers * Pyromancy: Allius is capable of using magic to create fire. While his control is imperfect, he has enough mastery to be able to use fire as an effective tool and weapon. Abilities * Elven superintelligence: As an Elf, Allius is intellectually gifted and can absorb and retain information at an exceedingly high rate and quantity. Despite this he has not exhibited such memory retention and in fact was found to be quite uneducated. However, Allius came clean and admitted he was much smarter than he made himself look, as he had no clue of what polotical games America had. * Agility: Allius's thin frame allows for flexibility, and incredible agility, as displayed by his fighting style, which involves alot of quick jumping, and swift movements. Relationships Family * Mother: Ma'rina Allius * Father: Tetran Allius Allies: * United Liberators Coalition ** Liberators-830A ** Liberators-830B Enemies: * Tetran Allius * Ma'rina Allius * Norlar (fellow co-worker turned enemy) Category:Elves Category:Wizards Category:Liberators